mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainee
Trainees, also known as the Trainee rank, are staff members below Moderators. Trainees were formerly known as Helpers and the Helper rank. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the aqua TRAINEE tag. There are currently 37 Trainees. If the player has the Ultra, Hero, Legend, Titan, or Builder rank, they may apply at www.mineplex.com/application. A player can also be chosen if the Staff team notices they have performed exceptionally in any way. Currently, there is no rank requirement to apply for Trainee. However, not everyone can become a Trainee. Trainees need to have shown dedication to the server, and helpfulness. Players need to have their application accepted to become a Trainee. If a player's application gets accepted, they move onto the interview stage. This is when an application moderator is assigned to interview a candidate for Trainee to see if they're ready to take on the job. If they're successful in both the application stage and the interview stage, they are granted a 2-month trial; after the trial, they are either promoted to Moderator or removed from the staff team entirely. Trainees can also be Builders, though this does not happen often. Information Trainee is the earliest rank of the Mineplex staff rank system. They assist Moderators with their activities. The basics they are given once promoted are limited ban and mute commands. There are many of them due to server size and are split into two groups; on average, 3-10 US and EU Trainees are accepted weekly. To become a Trainee, players need to make sure they exceed the requirements and stand out within the community, not copying and pasting the same message, but proving yourself. Players can start small; little people may notice them at first but that shouldn't stop them from achieving the rank. Players must answer all questions given to them across the application. Missing questions will probably lead to their application being denied. Players need to make sure they are mature in-game, on the forums and on TeamSpeak before applying, and have a happy attitude presented in-game. After becoming a Trainee, the new staff members receive a 2-month trial period in which they prove their usefulness to the server, maturity, etc. After this trial period, they will either be promoted to a Moderator or have their rank revoked completely. Disclaimer *Being a Trainee isn't to be "cool" or "above the rest", and neither is it to get everything without needing to farm the Gems for them. Being a Trainee has to be out of sincerity; it's to help the players of Mineplex from rulebreakers. It's like volunteer work (you don't get paid). *Trainees that abuse their position, are incompetent, or are inactive will have their rank revoked. *The rank a player has when applying does not matter, as long as it is a premium rank. List of Current Trainees'' '' If any names start with any characters which are not in the English alphabet, they are at the end of Mineplex's official staff list. '' '''_' * _MirrorImage # A''' * AbbyPc '''B * Benjaboot * Ben_Loe * Blahh_ * Bowie * Briskers * Briyla C''' * CombatMedic_Doc * cavs02 * Cyrexal * ChibiCrystal * Cobruh_ * coolrach * CallMeCass '''D * djnsmd * DeanBeanbag E''' * ErgonomicCheese '''F * fireflydestroyer * Fluffy_Enderman * FullyCanadian * FoggyIO G''' * Ghast_Blast * GangstaCat '''H * HiddenPixels * Horizon_ * HybridStrabimon I''' * ItsKassy '''J * Jason_Kenobi * Jorjie * JustZerooo * JessiieeBae * JJCunningCreeper K''' * Katniss '''L *LeAragog *LAQURED *LukeAteDale *Lchogies M''' * Manning * Mirthless * MythicalCake '''N * NinjaKoopa O''' None '''P * PegasusOfLoyalty * Phamtastic * PixelHeart * Poker1st Q''' None '''R * Raech S''' * Scraptonix * SimplyBrandon1 * Semisonic * soccerstriker221 * Stryze * Sonic_Nightmare * SquidletHD * StormRazer T * TheAssassinGuy * TheKareBear * TheOnlyOlly * TheUnknownCptn * TroubleTone '''U None V''' * Vanessa1375 '''W * Wacky * WowPepsi * X''' * xSoldier * xAbbiex * xZach_ * xConstrain * xEni_ * xMinteh '''Y None Z''' * Zannieh_ * ZigaTheKid History February 4, 2016 - Trainee Apps Update * Requirement of a premium rank to apply was removed. '''May 13th, 2015 - UHC Update * Helpers renamed to Trainees, to indicate that Trainees are still in training, and can still make mistakes. December 21st, 2014 * Helpers' colour changed from green to aqua, to prevent confusion with the new Legend Rank Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks Category:Trainee